Watchin Airplanes
by itendswithakiss
Summary: Nick is wondering what plane Greg is on. Summary is not good,sorry :


i was listening to the radio this morning when i heard this song. it might not be very good, and i apologize. its not a song fic per se but its based off the song _Watching Airplanes_ by Gary Allan.

i hope yall like it..if not..oh well :)

I OWN NOTHING!!! just letting ya know :) but boy if i did..oh man..i would LOVE it :D

* * *

Nevada was notorious for its hot weather, but that didn't stop a man sitting on the hood of his car near McCarran International Airport watching planes take off. He kept looking at his watch and back up at the sky like something was about to happen, but nothing ever did. There were many things on his mind, but the most recent event was one that happened not over two hours ago. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the scene out of his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I can't do this Nick. I just can't take it; relationships are a give and take. I've given you a whole lot, and you know what you've given me? Hmmm, do ya? JACK SHIT Nick, you've given me nothing!" Greg yelled at the man standing in front of him._

_Nick just stood there in shock staring at his boyfriend. He had no idea where all this was coming from. "Greg, look, we can work this out…" he began but was cut off._

_"No Nick, we can't. It's over, there's nothing you can do to change my mind. I have all my things packed and taking the first flight available back home." Greg said and went to the room they had shared for about a year, grabbed his suitcase and left._

**END FLASHBACK**

Nick's eyes would tear up slightly at the thought of Greg leaving him. They had their fights, yes, but none were this bad, the sad part was that Nick didn't even know what he did wrong. Sure he wanted to keep their relationship a secret, and he didn't want any PDA what-so-ever, but Greg understood that. Or at least Nick thought he did. Nick was so deep in thought he didn't even hear a car pull up next to him. "Sunset is beautiful isn't it?" the voice asked. Nick knew that calming voice anywhere; he turned his head to see Catherine standing a couple feet away from him.

"I guess, what are you doin here Cath?" Nick asked, not that he didn't want her to be there, he just thought that no one knew where he was at the moment.

"You called in sick, and I went by your place to see how you were doing, but you weren't there. I had Archie track down the Denali to see where you were." Catherine explained. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, ya know, just watching airplanes." Nick replied nonchalantly.

"Right, cause everyone knows that's your favorite past-time, that and watching Greg." Catherine laughed but stopped when she saw a bit of hurt in Nick's eyes. "You sure you're ok Nicky? Something seems to be bothering you."

"He left Cath, he just up and left me." Nick told her not caring about the fact that he just outed himself to Catherine. "He said that he couldn't do this anymore, that he was giving me everything and that I was giving him, and I quote 'Jack Shit'." Another plane passed above him and he looked up wondering if Greg was on that one.

"Did you try and stop him. I mean I see you're at the airport, as close to the runway as one can get, but did you try anything to get him to change his mind?" Catherine asked. It was obvious that she didn't care that two of her friends were in a relationship together; all she cared about what making sure that her friend was ok.

"No, and that's the thing that bothers me the most. I could have begged, pleaded, I would have done anything to make him stay. But no me being my stupid stubborn self said nothing and watched him walk out the door." Nick told her. Tears were now starting to form in the man's eyes as he talked. "It's not like I can stop him now. He's what, like thirty thousand feet above us right now and on his way back home to California. So it's not like I can just snap my fingers and be by his side." Nick continued snapping his fingers as he spoke.

"So that's it huh? You're going to give up just like that. Not going to fight to get your man back." Catherine asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Yup, that's the plan. If I were him I wouldn't love me anymore either. So now if you don't mind, I'd like to sit here and wallow in my self-pity and think about what the hell I did wrong. I'll see you at work tomorrow Cath." Nick said going in the car and turning the radio on before lying on the hood looking up at the sky. He had to laugh at the song that played on the radio next, Watching Airplanes by Gary Allan.

* * *

well folks there ya have it. please let me know whatcha think, and be nice about it..i already know im not that great of a writer  
anywho, thanks for reading :)


End file.
